


Take a picture

by Hotgitay



Category: American Dragons (1998)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from the ending where Kim leaves Tony while at the airport boarding the flight taking him back to Korea consider this more of an alternate ending yes I totally shipped the two of them
Relationships: Kim/Tony Luca





	Take a picture

“Do you want me to watch you from afar or some cliche shit like that?”Tony asked him sarcastically 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer”Kim wittily quipped 

Tony felt his heart ache knowing he’d have to say goodbye to the other man 

“For once you’re actually quiet”Kim notes his former partners silence

“I simply viewed you as a pest when we got paired up together”Tony chuckled 

“You were an arrogant bastard”Kim recalled his first impression of the detective 

“See you on the flip side I suppose”Tony called out to Kim 

“Maybe our paths will cross again someday”Kim tells him


End file.
